


Of Stars And Mortality

by Troublestarter12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Storytime!AU, human!AU, major death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublestarter12/pseuds/Troublestarter12
Summary: *~Of Stars and Mortality~*The young girl looks at the elder man sadly, a gleam now dying in her hazel eyes, "At least you are still alive? I mean you have lived a good life."The man laughs bitterly at the naive teen next to him, "You don't even know how many people die at 25 yet aren't buried until they are 75."





	Of Stars And Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that came to me when I was bored in AP Chemistry. I'll update when I can and it will be much longer than this first chapter since it was rushed. I hope you like what you are about to read and that you stick around for the end! Have a wonderful day/night! ~ B.

Down the street of Oak and three houses left stood a pale white, single story home. The yard was green and composed of real grass rather than the faux stuff. Surrounding it was a fenced porch that led down worn out steps towards a cracking sidewalk. 

Needless to say, it was an outlier among the towering brick homes surrounding it and was often dismissed for its shabby exterior. Yet it interested all the youth that passed by. 

 

Children whispered that a monster lived within and teens said a murder hides in it ever since he killed his family. Conspiracy theories always surrounded that home yet no tried to prove or disprove them. At least until October 5th, 2056

A teenager no older than 14 walked up to the cracked sidewalk of the home as her friends whisper yelled for her to turn back. She glanced towards them and shook her head as she bounded up the old steps. 

She smiled her sunshine smile when she was face to face with the front door then turned back in triumph only to find her friends gone. Suddenly she wasn't so confident. In that moment she knew she could turn back and her friends would be none the wiser but it was a matter of principle and she would not turn back now.

 

With a deep breath the young girl rapped on the dark brown door and waited for something, anything to happen. A click was heard not long after and the turning of the gold doorknob caused panic to rise within her. She feared the worst and was about to flee when a man of elderly age opened the heavy door. 

She surveyed the man and in turn he surveyed her. The man had deep, earthy brown eyes that held no light within them. His hair was almost completely grey and he was obviously not standing to his fullest height. His face held laughter lines from times he had smiled widely and worry lines along his forehead. The man looked more solemn or melancholy than he did dangerous. 

"I'm sorry to bother you," she chokes out, "but I just had to know-"

The man held up his hand, "You had to know the truth. Am I right or am I right?"

The young girl eased up at that and smiled sheepishly, "Well, just maybe you are right."

The man shakes his head and smiles, "Then you should come inside and take a seat. The pretty lie is short but the truth is much longer."

The girl nods and walks through the threshold that she would later leave through changed. 

She sits gingerly on a warm beige couch as the man sits in a medium brown recliner across from her. 

"Now, my dear, this story is not for those of the weak hearted. The story isn't all happy days. So I must ask, can you handle the truth?" The man looks towards the teenager with a hopeful look, begging her to listen even if he wouldn't say it.

The girl nods and sweeps her electric purple baby hairs away from her face. 

The man cracks a warm smile, "Alright then. The story begins on a chilly night in the city of Baltimore. The year was 2008 and I was freshly 25...."


End file.
